This invention relates to displays on graphical interfaces. More specifically, the invention relates to a selectable icons, or windows displayed on a graphical interface such as a computer monitor or television.
Graphical user interfaces (GUIs) provide ways for users of computers and other devices to effectively communicate with the computer. In GUIs, available applications and data sets are often represented by icons which can be directly manipulated and selected by the user, rather than having to manually type a command to initiate a program. Icons are tiny on-screen symbols that simplify access to a program, command, or data file. Icons are usually activated by moving the mouse-controlled cursor onto the icon and pressing a button or key.
A computer window is a portion of the video display area dedicated to some specific purpose. Windows allow the user to treat the computer display like a desktop where various files can remain open simultaneously. The user can control the size, shape, and position of the windows. An active window is one in which a user has a current interaction.
In the field of television (TV), channel selection can be affected by selecting an icon consisting of the animated video broadcast on that channel frequency.
GUIs are often tedious and frustrating to use. Icons must be maintained in a logical manner. It is difficult to organize windows and icons when many are displayed at the same time on a single device.
An object of this invention is an improved system and method for organizing and managing video displays on graphical interfaces.
Another object of this invention is an improved system and method for organizing, displaying, managing, and selecting icons on a computer graphical interface.
Another object of this invention is an improved system and method for organizing, displaying, managing, and selecting windows on a computer graphical interface.
Another object of this invention is an improved system and method for organizing, displaying, managing, and selecting windows on a multiple channel television display.
This invention permits users to conveniently view and manipulate multiple windows, icons, or TV channel selections (appearing as a window on a TV screen monitor). These windows, icons, or TV channel selections appear as pages within a graphical depiction of a carousel. These pages appear to be rotating into or out of view as the carousel appears to revolve around an axis. Rotation can be controlled by mouse driven cursor, keyboard, application software, etc. Various identifying characteristics can be used to help users search through windows. For example, the title text of each window may be visible when the windows are in the carousel. Color can be an additional identifying characteristic. In instances where a large number of icons are used, this is a means for consolidating, managing and displaying them in an organized way. Multiple carousels can be used to consolidate different kinds of windows, icons, or TV broadcasts.